One Of Us
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: The Volturi take the vulnerable Edward into their care, even though all he want is to be free from the doom he was lead into. Edward becomes one of them. Hating everything about it. / One-shot /
1. Beginnings

Edward stood in the middle of the marble made dome, his head slightly hunched with his insecurity and fear deep inside him weighing him down.

Arched doorways lead straight to him and there were more guards standing steadily and confidently.

Aro Volturi was behind Edward, who's copper colored dissorey hair gleamed in the light shining down him from the hole in the middle of the dome far up. He was in a spotlight that made his perfect, porcelain skin glimmer. The big, black eyes stared down to the cold floor widely. He looked as if he couldn't comprehend what was going to happen.

He was in a panic inside. He couldn't escape. Not anymore. No one was going to save him anymore. There was no one for him anymore. No one he could trust. No one he loved.

As Aro placed his hand gently on Edward's sylphlike black clothed shoulder, he got a glimpse from his mind as he accidently touched the skin on Edward's neck.

_Please God, let them kill me_

Aro shuddered inwardly from this self-destructive thought and squeezed Edward's shoulder tightly. It resembled some sort of owning, possessiveness, restraint and strangely _care._

Chelsea walked towards Aro, something laying gracefully in her small hands. The footsteps echoed in the otherwise silent, formal set-up. She walked in human-speed, but still quickly so if Edward would still have a beating heart, he could have compared it to the quick footsteps of Chelsea in this situation.

She stopped to her tracks as she reached Aro and bowed to him gracefully as she carried the object on her arms. Aro had turned around and took it from her hands with a slight nod as a 'thanks'.

Then Aro turned back to Edward who was holding his breath and starting to tremble in his place. Edward's hands fisted into balls. He was so nervous that he thought he could almost faint from the emotions which were becoming too big from him to handle them. The black eyes began to falter around the room showing others the terror mulling inside him. Breath escaped his pale pink lips hitched to his sore throat. And they keep on coming in a quiet, quick motions that made his back shudder forcefully.

"Dear young Edward. We do understand your sorrow and request to end your life, but we cannot approve this. But instead you having to go back to your lonely life, you may stay with us. The Guard. We'll be happy to take you in as one of us. We'll provide you everything you need as long as you do as you're told. You'll be a great addition to the great talents of our's", Aro took a pause and smiled from ear to ear as he walked around to meet Edward's eyes. His blazing crimson eyes bored into Edward's black ones.

He only continued on to shake even more under Aro's oppressive touch now on his both shoulders. "You don't need to say anything, young Edward. We'll take care of you and in return you will help us with our principles. You shall take your rightful place now, Edward." With that said Aro took the cloak from Chelsea and let it straighten out. There had been another cloth on top of the cloak so nobody would have seen the colour of it beforehand. Faint gasps came from the 'audience' and some mouths gaped open with amazement and envy as they saw it.

The cloak was pitch black. As black as Marcus', Caius' and Aro's cloaks. No one from the outside has never gotten or ever will get as high in the hierarchy. What a shock it was to the others to find out that this young, frozen in his teenage-years, depressed and suicidal boy would without effort get the darkest cloak of them all. Especially when he was in fact asking for to end his life instead of facing his eternal youth for forever as one of the 'kings of the vampire world'.

And this boy was resisting this. But only in his mind and gestures, because he was too shocked and panicked himself to even utter a word out loud. They would hear none of it. He had been chosen.

Aro placed the cloak around Edward's thin figure and closed the golden locket on his chest. "Welcome to the Guard Edward", Aro greeted him with a huge, devilish smile.

Edward's beautiful, defined face was plastered in absolute fear. He had the urge to run, fast. Away from here. Far away from here. But he couldn't escape. They were all around him. And if he did try to get out, they wouldn't threaten to kill him or either of his family. There were no one he loved anymore. Everyone had been taken away from him. All there was left was innocent people.

They both knew that. Everyone knew that. He was trapped. Forever.

Aro pulled Edward's hood up so it almost reached his terrified eyes and shadowed them. "Please...", Edward whimpered at last and looked at Aro begging. He would be straight up crying if he could.

_Don't do this to me_

Aro took Edward's slender hand and guided him out of the dome room and to his bedroom where no one was allowed to go except the ones who cleaned it from time to time. Edward followed him from behind, reluctantly, looking terribly pained.

Aro shut the door and ordered Edward to sit on the big, read and gold thick bedding. It was a real royal bed even though no one would use it. "This shall be your room from now on, Edward. I know how you need your privacy. I'll only be bothering you if I really need you. Never else", he told him. This surprised Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he couldn't make himself from whimpering again. "Because you, Edward, are one of the most powerful vampires, people who I have ever met in my entire life. It's not only your gift that amazes me, but it's also your soul. How pure you are and how you stick to what you believe is right..."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Aro Volturi really complimenting him on his 'soul'? "I have no soul. Not since I was turned into a vampire. Not since I killed people... I can never forgive myself for doing something like that. For not being able to protect my loved ones. Not being able to end my life as I should after all the horrible things I have done. I should already face the consequences for the choices I've made. So I could never torment other people ever again", Edward said and sighed exhausted.

"You must kill me. Not make me one of you."

Aro looked at Edward disappointedly and sad. Edward's head was hunched down again. Aro put his hand on the doorknob a moment after. "You shouldn't do that to yourself. And I'm afraid that I forbid you to commit suicide. You're one of the royals of the vampire world now. There's no turning back. You'll have us if you want to talk. But I cannot offer you freedom from your pain, dear Edward. That you must find yourself. I can help, but not promise"

"And that is to kill myself!" Edward suddenly shouted, rage pouring out of his mouth and his eyes shot daggers across the room where Aro stood.

"I will get someone here for you. Maybe another _pet _would do you some good", Aro pondered. That made Edward afraid again. The fact that Aro called his dear love, Bella a 'pet' angered him, but what he meant by it struck him hard. He was going to bring Jacob to him.

"No... Don't", Edward's voice turned into a pleading note again. He didn't want Jacob hurt. And he didn't want him to see him like this. And see how Jacob blamed him for everything as he blamed himself.

"Fine. But don't lament then anymore." Aro left the room and unnecessarily he locked the door behind him. But it clarified Edward that he was not supposed to leave the room without a separate order.

There was Edward now. One of the kings of the vampire world. One of the Volturi clan. Everything he hated, he had to live for.


	2. Endings

His lips caress my inner thighs and he calls this normal? This _cannot_ be normal! In no way! I never thought that something like this could happen in the Volturi. Not to me at least. But then again, when aren't I wrong...

His hands are spreading my legs apart and I can't stop him. I haven't fed in months. All they have offered me is human blood. Even on the brink of starvation, they don't seem to differ from their principales. Not that I would even feed of from animal blood either. I'm decided to never have another drop of blood in my miserable life, hoping maybe that could end it or at least put me in some kind of coma, because I cannot keep on living in here.

But they won't let me go.

I don't think I'm even offering that much from my ability. They don't have any use to it. Aro could easily walk those few feets to their victim and hear them by just touching their skin. It's not like that little bit of walking would take any energy from him, like it would be such an inconvenience to do so.

Instead though he likes to make me do the hearing. He sits on his fine, intimidating throne, judging people as they walk past him and I sit on his left side, slumped on the cold marble floor and leaning to Aro's throne, having my hand in a tight grasp in his own pasty white one. He listens to my every thought that wanders through my well-used and battered mind, including the others' thoughts. Most of the time, when another victim comes along, he will have to snap me out of my mourning for my loss of dear Bella, to listen to the anguished thoughts of the victim.

I always keep my face hidden from the "visitors" by leaning my forehead against the armrest of Aro's throne and my hood up all the way so it reaches my eyes. I don't want them seeing who I am if they happen to know me from the past. Some of the people who I've met before have also known my ability and that's why asked why am I not part of the Volturi guard. I told them that there was no chance that I would ever join them for a number of reasons. But here I am now.

It's ridiculous, the way I look. Sitting on the floor like I was dead, and still having the darkest cloak from the Volturi with Marcus, Aro and Caius. You would think that being on top would give you some advantages and power to do what you want, but I think those belong only to the trio of this place, because I'm definitely not having any of those.

And when there comes a long period of _free_ time, he takes me to "my" bedroom, carries me onto it, undresses me and has his way with me.

I can't stop him. Not even the first time, when it happened, when I still had some of my strength in me. I didn't stop him, because suddenly it had not even mattered to me. I couldn't be affected by it, because I had no will of my own anymore. And even if I did, what would have I done with it? It had no purpose in me, when there was nothing to use it. It was forbidden on my part.

There were some strong powers in this house, and I know a lot of them were affecting me. Chelsea, or Charmion her original name, had the ability to manipulate the emotional ties of relationships. She often used it on my and Aro's relationship, trying to strengthen it with regard of me. Aro was already very informal, affectionate and devoted with me.

His hands are all over my thighs, getting closer to my privates. Not that they would be very private anymore now that I'm fully naked in front of him. I can't help but become slightly aroused, although I try to think of something else to stop my body from doing it.

_Such fine, fair, silky skin. Such slender, relicient, sinewy limbs. Such ethereal beauty. No other's eyes have ever got to hold such __pulchritude than mine. _

He's right about one thing. He's the only one other than my parents to have seen me completely nude. And last time my parents did see me me like this, was when I was about five years old.

Not even Bella had seen me nude and I wished that she would have been the only person in that. But I wished that she wouldn't have died either. I love her after-all.

Aro slaps me hard on my tight which makes me actually wince. I look at his upset expression in wonder. "Don't you think such things in my presence or ever! I do not wish to hear anything else than love for me or nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yes", I answer him in a shaky whisper. I lean my head back on the soft pillow and close my eyes. I need to learn to hide my thoughts better. I slip too often.

As his tongue wettens my rim and I try to enjoy it, because I know as he gets more excited also his ability gets stronger, which of course means he can hear me even under my white noise that I try to create for my mind as a shield from his mind-reading ability.

I release a soft, but quiet moan for his own pleasure to intensify, hoping that if he gets that, he will also be done with me faster.

He enters me slowly after some preparing on his part. His hands cupped my face in his hands, holding them like they were as delicate as porcelain. They probably will become after giving it a few months.

He lifts my legs up, telling me to wrap them around his waist, in his mind. I can't be bothered, but seems like he actually likes it more to hold them up from the crooks of my knees. I don't know what's that about, but I guess it gives him more control, I suppose.

He's panting and moaning in my ear, and eventually he releases a deep groan erupting from his chest. He knows I'm not going to come, so he isn't waiting for me. He rides his orgasm to it's end in ecstasy. Afterwards he lets my legs fall back down onto the fluffy bed. I have to give a small sigh of relief, hoping he will only catch it as something else entirely.

Aro moves to lie down on his side next to me. He's hands keep roaming over my body, his lips on my throat. His tongue comes out a little to have a taste.

_Sweet and delicious, but fresh. Like sunshine. _

There it comes again: _sunshine_. How can one smell like something that is unsmellable? I don't get it to be honest, though there should probably be more on my mind than that.

"Sulpicia is looking for you", I announce in a quiet voice, opening my eyes only ever so slightly to see what Aro thinks of it. He's overjoyed.

"That's wonderful, Edward! Your ability is so powerful. You could hear her through all these thick walls too?" Aro asks and repositions himself to tower me by supporting himself on his elbow and to get a better look at me. My eyes drift to the other side of the room, over to the window where the actual sunlight is pouring through to the room not to meet his red eyes.

I don't need to answer his question, he knows it already of course. He keeps stroking my hair from there on, not caring about what I said. He knows that Sulpicia was in their bedroom, having little chats with whoever happened to cross her way. She was tired of this life, I know that much, but she tries to keep fighting through the boringness and meaninglessness of her all-the-same life, just to stay with her husband who was fucking me.

I hear her now behind the door of this room.

"Aro?" comes her wary and a bit scared tone of her question. She knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in, darling. I was just finishing off here", Aro answers to her in a casual way. She opens the door and peeks her head inside. As she sees us, she _happily smiles._

I close my eyes to hide my desperation. You would have thought she would be mad about this whole situation, but I guess not. I kind of hoped that she would put a stop to this if she knew. I was wrong again.

Aro smiles back at her and begins to dress himself in another smaller room while Sulpicia does as he says. "Run a hot bath for Edward, would you. I'll just get ready for the meeting."

I tuck some blankets over myself and pull my knees up against my chest as I turn to my side. I remember my aching member as I'm left "alone" for a moment. It really is starting to hurt from keeping it in so long. I know that they might hear me, but I need to touch myself so badly. I try to do it as quickly as I can and in silence. I wince at the touch, because it's so sensitive now.

I'm grimacing and biting my teeth together to keep this as a secret from them. But I come so hard, it's almost impossible. Still I manage to cry out silently. It's so powerful from holding it so long that I feel like I'm almost going to blackout from it's intensity.

When I come down from the ecstasy I have another thing to worry about. The mess I've made. What I'm going to do with this? Maybe no one will know if I just hide it under all these blankets? No, any vampire can smell it from the air and they will_ know_ what it is and whose. There's no way in hiding it. I bet Aro and Sulpicia already know. I give a heavy sigh and possibly roll my eyes at myself.

Suddenly I feel Aro pat my shoulder gently. "My dear... What do we got here?" he asks as if the bastard already wouldn't know. He throws the blanket away from my form. I can_ feel_ him grin from behind me. "It's is natural. I wish you would also satisfy your other instincts too. I wouldn't want you to be in pain", he says. Like he cares. Everything he does is only to humiliate me.

"Someone will come to get you, when we need you in the dome room. Rest for now", he says and withdraws his hand away from me and walks away.  
I curl my head deeper to my chest and cross my arms on top it, tucking at the roots of my hair. I just keep on gritting my teeth together harder. I just want to disappear, why does no one let me?

"The bath is ready for you. Come on now", Sulpicia says softly. As I don't make any move to do what she tells me to do, she eventually takes me there forcefully by picking me up. I should have just done what she said...

She slowly lays me down in the warm, opaque water. I let my eyes falter around the dimly lit marble bathroom, only slightly opening my eyes.

"As thankful as I am for you making my husband happy, I don't think I need to wash you", she tells me. So that's why she doesn't hate me for sleeping with her man. Not that I would ever want to do that, but it seems whether or not I had a choice, the fault will always land on me. I'm starting to think that maybe I truly deserve this more than death. This seems to be much more terrible than that.

"No, you don't", I agree with a nod. And with a last look she walks away as well.

I let myself fall to the bottom of the slick bathtub, feeling the water crash over me. My throat is like a burning wildfire. The water feels almost cold against it, but it does not do a thing to extinguish it.

I don't know what to feel right now. This wasn't the first time Aro did this to me. This is only the first time Sulpicia saw us. Which isn't actually that great. I now don't even have a false hope that if Aro's wife knew, then she would put an end to this..._ madness!_

I would do anything to get back to Bella and never leave her. She was the antidote to myself, the neutralizer. But I let her go, I lost her.

And I can never have her back.

The water goes cold. Faster than normal, because I'm like an icicle. I open my mouth a let almost freezing water cascade down my throat. Still doesn't do a thing for my burning throat. It only tastes stale and drowns me, pressing me down to the marble.

As the water mixes with the unneeded oxygen inside me, most of it bubbles out of me as I open my mouth. I watch them leave me, wander off to the surface of the water.

At least something gets to be free.

I grip the edge of the bathtub to pull my head up and tilting it backwards so that my hair would not get in my face. I rest my head on another edge and stare at the ceiling that has old paintings on them. Some carvings, some gold, very luxurious.

I've come to realise the awful fact that I lost my virtue to Aro Volturi. Not that virtue is the most precious thing in the world, but when I come to think of it, I waited over a hundred years to find the right one to give my last bit of "innocence". With Bella, I knew I would want to give it to her if she wanted it.

Instead it was taken from me roughly and forcefully.

But that's something I deserve then.

* * *

He had me lying in his lap. His arms tightly around me, my arms wrapped around his waist bounding me to him. I was like a kitten he was stroking. My right leg dangling over the armrest of his throne, head pressed against his abdomen. Thankfully, as a vampire I could be pretty comfortable in any position, otherwise this would have been a nightmare.

I could not see the victims as my back was to them. Nor did they see me that well, or at least didn't recognize me underneath my long cloak. I could hear them though. Their begging and piercing screams. That was the worst. And to know that I was a part of this decision.

I shivered and whimpered, desperately wanting to get out. Aro continued to stroke my back and shushed to me gently. "It's alright. They are all gone now."

Yes, they were. Gone in a pile of ash. They didn't bother to dismember this time, just threw them into a ravaging fire. But I sighed from relief, as the noises, outside and inside quieted to nothing.

"Clean this up. Are there any more visitors or can we have dinner?" boomed Caius' voice around the room. I gripped onto Aro tighter, wishing he would notice that I didn't want the_ "dinner"_ to start while I was there.

"You will never learn if you don't practise, Edward", Aro whispered to me and ran his fingers through my hair once more. I whimpered desperately and afraid.

"There's one visitor left", someone announced by the large doors to the room. "Well if there's only one..." Marcus mumbled and looking away into his own world.

A moment passed and then the doors were opened again to let the visitor to come in.

I could not hear her. I knew she was indeed a woman from her fragrance of her own unique scent that carried some female hormones.

I felt blessed to finally have some peace of mind. Literally. As I only concentrated on her mind, I didn't have to hear any other than my own thoughts. She must be a shield. I felt Aro's grip on me tighten and tensing. I was a bit curious what might have caused that, but I couldn't bother to focus on anything else than this stranger. This peace might end soon, so I might as well enjoy it as long as it lasts. I almost became a real kitten as I began purring very quietly.

"You're here?" Aro seemed to be surprised. He knew her? Then this will probably take longer than usual.

"Seems like it", came a beautifully voiced response from the woman.

"Why is your case then?"

"I've heard you something that belongs to me." She sounded quite snide.

"I'm afraid you're wrong as what you're looking for isn't yours anymore."

"It's you who is wrong. Now, lets not make this harder than it is and just give him back to me."

"Felix, Demetri!"

"No", she strongly said, erupting Aro.

Then things started happening too quickly for me to understand. Lots of quick, sudden screams, yells, bangs, screeches and noises coming from marble getting destroyed.

I unfolded my arms from around Aro and put them over my ears as I shut my eyes tightly and curled into myself. "No", I whimpered, "Stop." Over and over again.

Unexpectedly someone held me for millisecond, then I felt like I was just in the air which felt like a forever when I also was feeling scared out of my mind.

Then it all just... stopped._ Everything_ was quiet. Even in my mind.

Someone was holding me in their lap again, but it wasn't Aro as usual. It was someone slightly smaller and the figure was different from what I could feel.

"You're safe now. It's okay." It was the woman! How did she did all that? And why does her voice sound so familiar?

Her soft hand went under my cheek and turned my face probably to meet hers. I shivered under her touch, but wasn't sure why is that. Usually it was because I was so petrified of people touching me. But I wasn't scared anymore.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw her there.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked her my eyes wide open.

"Be-Bel-?" I tried to say but my voice wouldn't work at all.

"It's me, Edward", she said in a loving tone with a small smile.

Then her plump, pink lips came in contact of mine and pressed lightly against them. I was too in much of a shock to really answer into it, but I let her deepen it. My eyes fluttered close. I let myself go in that moment and I could only think of the task in hand, completely engrossed by her soft, gentle touches.

The kiss ended a moment later. As delicate as it was, it was all I ever would have needed in life.

"I'm sorry I am so late", she said and brushed her fingers down the side of my face and along my jaw, then going to the back of my head.

I couldn't do much, but relieve in this perfect time. Shaking my head with my eyes still closed, I lifted myself to now wrap my arms around her waist and pressed my head against her chest. Her automatically wrapped themselves around me as well.

"I _love_ you", I whispered when it seemed I could talk again. She just hugged me tighter. "I love you too", she whispered.

* * *

I'm a shit writer. I know that for a fact. But I just needed to make another chapter even though it isn't that good. And sorry for any mistakes. I can't be bothered to look them out anymore. My eyes are killing me.

Anyway this is sort of an open ending, because you know it could be :

a) Edward's merely hallucinating all this, because he wants to be free and have Bella so desperately.

b) Bella had actually been kidnapped by the Volturi when she was still human and after Edward left her, they tried to kill her, but it ended up changing her. She then came back and defeated all those vampires by herself, because she's the ultimate vampire with many abilities and is insanely possessive and obsessed about Edward.

c) *Insert: Your thoughts*


End file.
